Love that Blossoms 2
by shi hime
Summary: Sasuke found Sakura lying unconscious under a cherry blossom tree. He’s taking a liking to her and decides to bring her home only to find out that his brother is interested in her as well… SASUSAKU ITASAKU Revised version...


**A/N: this is the revised version and hope you guys like it. Review please, I would appreciate it.**

**Thanks to Kurai Raiku-Kurai Kisaki and sakura is#1 for believing in me and encouraging me.**

**Sakura is#1- Yes, this is Sasuke and Saukra pairing and side pairing is Itachi and Sakura… :Ds**

**LOVE THAT BLOSSOMS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1 " First meeting to the Second"**

**--**

Sakura Haruno, a woman with long pink hair which is very unique and small round eyes with the stunning color of emerald is one of the top medics in Konoha. She is the student of none other than the fifth Hokage. She may look vulnerable but she is not one. She is a strong kunoichi inheriting Tsunade's strength and her skills as a medic that she can either use to kill or save people. Making her a very formidable opponent in the field but after her recent mission she went missing.

What is stranger is that her parents went missing at the same time. Nobody knew what happened but all dreaded the lost of the pink haired woman. She was always close to the citizen of Konoha. She saves so many lives and the citizens of Konoha feel so grateful for having her there to save them. Also, she was full of warmth that people can't help but be drawn to her. With her smile that always shines and make peoples heart warm was something they miss. Her being missing makes peoples heart fill with sadness.

The hokage herself misses her, being her mentor for a long time she grew to love the woman as her own daughter. Seeing as she has no qualms of having children in the future. She always made sure to train her as best as she can, taught her everything she knew, both in medical and fighting field so if the need arises she can save herself.

She already sent Anbu out to search for her back then and up till now there are no clues as to where she is or whether she is still alive for that matter and Tsunade prayed that she is still alive. So help her God if she found her dead body there will be hell to pay.

That was then and she already called the anbu team back, even though it pains her to do so. She has her duty to the village and by making anbu go after one woman for a long period of time is not fair for others even though it is someone very close to her. She can't let her emotion have power over her judgments. So after one month of searching and still no sign, anbu was called back.

And now, two months has passed and still no sign of her. But soon she'll be back without them knowing.

_--_

**7:00 am. **

Sasuke awoke from the sound of his alarm clock.

He slowly opened his eyes, sleepiness still struggling to take over… he yawned and reflexes took over, he quickly covered his mouth. He moved to sit on his futon. He stretched his arms, eyes still droopy. He stands fidgety; it seems his drowsiness is slowly winning.

He began his daily routines, starting with his hygiene. He went to the bathroom and started to plug the sink and filled it with water. He scoops a handful of water and splattered it on his face. He shakes his head a little. His plan seems to have gone well as his sleepiness starts to fade. After that he proceeded to take a bath. After a while he went out fully freshened up. He went downstairs to eat breakfast. After eating breakfast, he decided to go for a walk.

The day is pleasant; the sun shines brightly high up in the sky and the breeze brushing through his skin feels cool and nice. But he's still numb to everything. Ever since the disappearance of a certain kunoichi he wasn't able to sleep well, he always make himself busy with either missions that are all a rank and above or when he's at home all he do is train and do his paperwork.

He rarely rest and because of this fatigue took over his body, landing him in the hospital all the time. He never stays in the hospital; it reminds him of her too much. So he sneaks out every chance he gets. This infuriated the hokage because one her most top anbu is working himself into exhaustion all the time and it won't do good for the village to loose one the most talented ninjas.

So with strict orders from the hokage, he was banned from taking any missions and do anything strenuous, so no training included. He protested against it and said that he will rest when he needs it and the hokage relented but the nth time he ended up in the hospital because of fatigue and bruises from his missions he was banned from doing anymore missions. Also, he can't do anything strenuous and so that includes no training for three weeks.

He wasn't able argue himself out of it anymore with the hokage's unrelenting voice she dismissed him and threatened him with stripping his status as anbu and demoting him to D class missions if he disobey her order.

With a heavy scowl on his face he left her office, slamming the door shut. Tsunade only sighed in irritation, the way the young Uchiha was going he may kill himself and it will only serve trouble. And by all means she doesn't need more headaches.

So now here he is, in his second week of vacation walking down the woods along the path of cherry blossoms. Which is in full bloom, spring has just began and this only serves to worsen his mood.

Stopping near the lake with a lone cherry blossom he gazed into to the lake. It's a wonderful sight, the lake was clear and you could see fish, small and big, swimming and can't help remember the first time he saw her. Saw the pink haired woman that captured his heart.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sasuke went for a stroll at the woods. After a stressful day of doing paper works and fighting off fan girls and disgustingly some fan boys, he needed to cool off and relax._

_He went near the lake and saw beautiful cherry blossom trees. He's not one who appreciates the beauty around him because of his lack of time. Ever since he was a small child, he was doing his best to prove himself to his father who only has his attention on his eldest son. This only motivated him to excel in everything he does. But it always wasn't enough, everything he had achieved was something his brother had already achieved but he knew his brother didn't achieve all of those easily. He knows that his older brother trained himself to his limits and because of this he never felt any jealousy. His brother deserves it after all his hard work but it doesn't mean he won't try to excel him none the less._

_So that leads him to this day, a man at the age of 18 who is already one of the elite anbu, who has intelligence that nobody can't match that easily, with looks that makes the female population, even some males to fall for him. Well, his personality wasn't that great; he doesn't like to socialize, practically trains everyday and never was one of the talkative types. He was given the name of an ice cube because his personality. He never lets anyone near him and those who are close to him are people who he trusts completely. One of them is Naruto Uzumaki, he's supposed best friend as what the blonde ninja always proclaims._

_Braking out of his thoughts his sight settled on a woman near the lake. She's beautiful with her long pink hair which was peculiar hair color._

"_I've never seen anything like it, is it her real hair color" he mused. It seems like this is her secret training ground._

_The area is void of trees except one lone cherry blossom near the lake. With dummies set at the middle with shurikens and kunais stuck into it. A big rock at the sides and one small rock meant for meditation. _

_Her face was glistened with sweats as she kicked and punched at an invincible opponent with grace and deadly accuracy. Her fists hold strength in it as she punches the air. She was so focused that it startled him when she suddenly snapped head in his direction. She only cocked an eyebrow at him, curious to see him there much less looking at her._

_He only nodded as a sign of greeting to her; she returned it with one of her own. He was waiting for her to look at him with akin to desire or interest but there was none. He expecting it for he is Uchiha Sasuke one of the hottest men in Konoha but this woman didn't even bat en eyelash at him. Actually after acknowledging his presence she got back to her training, having no such interest in him._

_This has gotten his interest and he smirked. This was the first time a woman ignored him but he wasn't complaining, it's quite refreshing actually. So he left her alone to her training._

_Walking away, he couldn't help but think about the woman the rest of the day._

_This is where his interest in her began that eventually grew to infatuation and to something more._

_Her disappearance was something that hit him hard, he was one of those anbu who was sent to look for her, well, actually he volunteered for it but that's not important what is important is that he has to no need to find her but unfortunately they weren't able to find any clues of where she is nor what happened to her. He did his best but it was like she just suddenly decided to vanish. He wasn't happy when the order of there retreat was sent out to them, saying that they are to return as soon as possible and to abandon the mission._

_He was going to protest but thought against it. If he was to disobey orders he was going to face hell with his father and he will only make matters worst. But it didn't mean he lost hope of ever finding her. She was his and no one can stop him from claiming her. He was going to follow orders now but he was going to look for her in between missions and spare time._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He stared at the still passive lake, that was one of the reasons why he never gets the chance to rest and relax because he has no time to spare. He needs find to find her, he can't wait and do nothing and damn it he's an Uchiha there is nothing he can't do especially if it's for her.

"Sasuke…"

Breaking away from his line of thought, he turns his head to look at his brother. He already knew who the voice belonged to. Itachi looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him clad in his anbu uniform.

"Brother" he grunted.

"What are you doing here little brother? Besides I never knew you to be one to like looking at lakes and enjoying nature" he said with a smirk.

"What do you want" it was obvious in his voice that he wasn't in the mood.

"Mother is looking for you… She said that since you don't have anything to do, that you are to go with her to a party held in honor of some elder"

Sasuke inwardly cringed, left eye twitching at the thought of accompanying his mother to a party full of self-centered people with nothing else to do but try to get him engaged to one of their daughters. It was an honor to belong to one of the most powerful and riches clan in Konoha and being the child of the head of said clan attracts this kind of people.

Itachi smirked and flicked his forehead like he usually does. It was one way of him showing affections to his own brother. They both look alike but they have different personalities. Itachi is more anti social than his younger brother; he has a bigger fan club than him. Unlike his younger brother his fans are afraid to go after him since the last incident were he scared a girl to the brink of hysterical. He doesn't show any mercy to anyone especially women with some exception.

"Ouch! What was that for" touching his forehead he glared up at his older brother and he merely smirked down at him.

"You better hurry up"

"Hn" grumbling about annoying brothers he left, headed for the mansion without saying anything more to Itachi, who merely chuckled. It is in his best interest not to make his mother wait, for patience is not one of his mother's strong points.

Itachi sighed then turned around to look at the cherry blossom tree, eyes softening at the sight.

"This tree, it makes me remember her" he can't believe that his been reduced to longing a woman. But she's no ordinary woman; there is something about her that drew him to her. Her smiles, laughter and warmth, her strength that can make you end up in the hospital with just one punch. Also, it seems like she is immune to his charms, unlike other women who worshiped him at just the mere sight of him. Unlike those women she is intelligent and that's a major plus point for him.

"My little Cherry Blossom" he smirked.

**--**

The other night was one the worst night for Sasuke. As expected elders and business men engaged him in conversation with a plan to snag him as there son in law. They even ordered there daughter to flirt with him who happily obeyed. He only looked at them with boredom and tried his best to politely decline there offers but when they only persisted on making him grit his teeth in annoyance. All he wants to do is kill them all but it won't do well for him to end up in prison and tarnish the name of the Uchiha for these stupid airheads. Well, Tsunade for a fact would like the idea of these men to vanish and would likely support him but his father will never accept it.

All the more disappointing because all he wants to do is get rid of them and make his life more peaceful.

Sighing, his dark onyx eyes stared at the lake once more… Yup, he's back to _that_ place…again. Staring in the still blue water, his eyes showed no emotion except loneliness, still no sign of her and he's starting to loose hope.

His feelings for her are driving him crazy. All he wants to do is be able to talk to her, do fun things with her. Sure, he wasn't able to do that before. He only got to talk to her concerning missions and his health. Even without him knowing they were spending some time together.

His pride prevented him to do anything else; through those times he got to know some things about her through her and one stupid blonde ninja is close to aforementioned woman so he was overly informed. He never knew that the blonde idiots fascinating friend that he keeps on babbling about was Haruno. He really never bothered to listen to the ninja for a long period of time so maybe that's why he never knew. He tends to tune the idiot out after a few words from him, now, he regrets not listening.

Well, at first he denied the feelings he has for her. He even went out of his ways to avoid her as much as possible, which lead to her ignoring him. As if life goes on even without him in her life. It annoyed him but he knew it was his fault for being stupid and that really put a hole in his pride.

But when he already resigned himself to falling in love she just had to go missing just when he's able to have the courage to talk to her again and apologize for his behavior.

He sighed inwardly when he remembered the great news the Hokage bestowed upon him and his brother.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, master Hokage summons you to a briefing about who will be your teammates and your presence is required within 20 minutes from now" an ANBU told him hastily and disappeared as soon as he was able to deliver the message._

_He was informed beforehand that the hokage will form a team compromising of anbu who are one of the best. They are a team who she will be sending out on missions with utmost priority. They are going to be the elite anbu team. _

"_Better get this over with" he thought. He went to his mother informing about his leave, _

"_Mother, the Hokage asks for my presence. I am to leave now" with that he left as his mother nodded as a response._

_**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"_Come in" he went inside as he heard the signal._

"_Master_ _Hokage" he bowed down his head as a show of respect to the elderly woman who doesn't even look like older than 50 years old._

"_Good. You're both here" the blond said sternly, boredom is evident in her voice. Sasuke looks at his side, searching for the other person the blond drunkard referred to. _

"_Brother" he acknowledged as soon as he sees him. He already knew that his brother is chosen because he is strong and one of the most accomplished anbu. So both brothers are chosen as expected._

_Itachi nodded as an acknowledgement._

"_Let's get this over with, I'm telling you who the other members are. As you see the two of you are chosen and the others are already informed but the two of you weren't because of certain circumstances. Itachi was on a mission and you, Sasuke, was on forced vacation due to your behavior. as much as I appreciate you being hard working it wouldn't have been good to tire yourself out. If we needed you for something important and you are incapable because of lack of rest then it will just provide trouble" she sighed. The young Uchiha was a pain in the head; he's just too stubborn and she only gotten him to follow because of a threat. _

"_Stupid Uchiha" she mumbled to herself._

"_Now, aside the two of you, you are teamed with_ _Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."_

_The two Uchiha nodded in agreement but was a little annoyed to work with a Hyuuga._

_Tsunade couldn't help but smirk as seeing the two Uchiha prodigies annoyed expressions._

"_Also,__ there is one more person her name is Haruno Sakura. My apprentice" _

_The two's annoyed expression turned to a shocked one but quickly changing it to a stoic one. Clearly, they did not expect that. _

_Both Uchiha remained stoic but inwardly they breathed a sigh of content._

"_There's just one problem, she went missing during an S-ranked mission and there are no sign of her as of yet but she is one of the strongest kunoichi here" she informed massaging her temples._

"_Until we find her, your team will be on hiatus. But will still be given missions when necessary" she continued._

"_Any questions?" she asked closing her eyes and slumping back on her chair._

"_None the, you two are dismissed" and she is in need of sake right now. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**--**

Walking back to the mansion but something pink caught his attention. Wait, PINK! He turned to where he thought he had a glimpse of the pink tresses. He scurried of to a cherry blossom tree and found a pink haired woman lying there unconscious. Her clothing is full of dirt and caked with blood. She had some cuts on her body but nothing too serious except for her side which seems to be 

bleeding. She was bruised and she's wearing her anbu uniform that is not that recognizable with all the cuts and stains. He knows who she is and he didn't think twice and carried her bridal style

His house is much nearer than the hospital and his mother is a highly trained medic so he carried her there.

Upon reaching the door to his home, he carelessly, more likely, forcefully opens the door.

"Mother!" he shouted. A few seconds went by and footsteps could be heard hurrying to them.

"Sasu—"

"She needs help" he cut her words.

Mikoto looked at his son seriously and began assessing the damage and thought of to do.

"Take her to your room and I'll get my medical kit" and with that she rushed inside the house in search of her kit.

Following his mothers order he went to his room and gently laid her on his bed not minding that she could stain his bed with dirt and blood. Moments after that his mother appeared with her kit in her hand, she went to the unconscious pink haired girl and began treating her. After a while she was done.

She leaned on the chair near the bed with sweats in her face. She sat while Sasuke was sitting on his bed body facing her mother but his head was facing the kunoichi's pale face.

His mother looked at him amusingly,

"Don't worry, she's fine. Lost a lot of blood but not that I can't fix. Her body is badly bruised and it seems she went through a lot but she will manage. She is healing herself unconsciously which is amazing but you won't expect less from the apprentice of Master Tsunade" she heard him sigh in relief as she broke the good news. She couldn't help but giggle at her son's reaction,

"Sasuke, what is your relationship with this young girl? She's the one the Hokage has been searching for isn't she?"

"Hn"

"You're growing up" she said smiling, making Sasuke feel embarrassed as he looks down trying to hide the blush that has crept on his face.


End file.
